


Birthday Celebrations

by sansasnarks



Series: Legends Family [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, and the team - Freeform, but mostly rogue canary being overall horrible influences tbh, keep them away from our nation's youth, plus jax of course, rogue canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansasnarks/pseuds/sansasnarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue Canary decides to take Jax out for his 21st birthday - pretty much everything you expect to happen ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea to write this after I made this headcanon: http://the-bastard-jon-snow.tumblr.com/post/139605806204/i-hope-jax-has-his-21st-birthday-on-the-show  
> I went through this multiple times, but this is still un-Beta'd, so please forgive any errors.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Gideon's alarm blared in Jax's room, and he groaned, muttering, "All right, all right, I'm awake," and rolling out of bed. He looked over at Ray's bed, and was surprised to find that his roommate's bed was surprisingly empty. Usually, the man was up at 6 AM, whistling different songs and getting ready, but it seemed that Ray had decided to get up quietly for once. He shuffled to the bathroom that he shared with Kendra, Stein, and Ray, and opened the door to the.. _empty_ bathroom. Jax blinked, taking in the sight. This bathroom was _never_ empty. Usually, Kendra would be in here doing her makeup, or Ray would be walking by with cups of coffee in his hands, or Grey would be "sneakily" writing out post-its and sticking them onto the bathroom mirror. There was always at least one other person in there - and yet, the bathroom was silent. In fact, the entire Waverider was silent, Jax realized even as he grabbed his toothbrush to brush his teeth. Usually if he didn't wake up from Ray's noise or Gideon's alarm clock, the sound of Rip fighting with either Sara or Snart (or sometimes both) would immediately wake him. But there was only silence. 

Jax rinsed out his mouth and thought aloud, "Where is everyone?" and Gideon immediately answered. 

"The rest of the team is in the kitchen, Mr Jackson," the robotic voice replied. 

"The kitchen?" Jax asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "What are they all doing in there? Why didn't any of them wake me up?" 

"I have been authorized to not disclose that information," came Gideon's reply, and Jax sighed and walked towards the kitchen, wondering what was so important that the team hadn't bothered to wake him up. They probably had to go do another mission again, Jax thought bitterly, still upset about the last time the team had left him alone on a mission (honestly, what was the point of bringing him along if they were going to constantly coddle him?). 

"All right," Jax said, entering the kitchen. "What was so damn important that none of you bothered to think that I would want to be told -" 

" _SURPRISE_!" 

Jax stopped short and took in the sight in front of him. The kitchen was decked with streamers and balloons, along with a banner that said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAX" in big letters. Kendra had a huge smile on her face - along with the homemade chocolate cake that was in her hands, which made Jax appreciate Kendra all the more. 

"Uh, it's my birthday?" Jax asked, smiling and taking a small step towards the team. He appreciated all of this, of course, but he hadn't realized that his birthday had already arrived - honestly, he wasn't sure if he'd celebrate his birthday on the ship, since they were constantly traveling through different time periods. 

"Yes," Rip said, shooting Jax a rare smile. "I've had Gideon track how long we would be gone in your present timeline, and she informed me that your birthday would have been today."

"So," Sara added, also giving Jax a smile. "We decided to throw you a little party and celebrate you turning 21." 

"We all pitched in," Kendra said. "I made the cake - with a little help from Mick. Ray and Professor Stein helped put up the decorations. Rip blew up the balloons. Sara and Leonard even made the banner." 

Jax laughed a little, imagining Mick help frost a cake or Leonard and Sara creating the multicolored banner that was hanging from the kitchen counter. "Aw, thanks you guys," Jax said, and he went towards the group, ready to give them a group hug. 

"I don't do hugs," Mick growled, and he stepped away, with Leonard and Sara nodding their agreement. Ray, Kendra, and Stein were into the hug, though, and while Rip seemed too awkward for a hug, he stood next to the hugging group and patted Jax's shoulder, telling him, "Happy birthday, Jefferson." 

Kendra pulled away from Jax, an excited look on her face. "And, we got you presents!" she said, practically jumping in place, and she and Ray reached under the table and pulled out different gift bags. 

"I got you this," Ray said proudly, and Jax opened up a piece of technology with a Palmer Tech logo on it. 

"It's a prototype I made!" Ray said. "It should be able to help you as Firestorm and increase the amount of energy you both can intake." 

"Wow, thanks Ray," Jax said, turning the prototype over in his hands. "This looks awesome!" 

He opened up the rest of the presents - some futuristic USB thing from Rip, who said that he really shouldn't be giving it to Jax in the first place, a football jacket from Kendra, a set of Sara's  _favorite_ weapons (complete with throwing knives, a small pistol, and what Jax was pretty sure was poison), and a small emerald from both Len and Mick - and when Rip saw the stone, his face got cross and he scolded the two, saying, "This is going back  _immediately_." 

"And I got you this!" Stein said, grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard and pouring it into a cup in front of Jax. "Your first legal drink." 

The team circled in front of Jax, waiting for him to drink, and he looked up at them, eyebrows raised. "You all know I've drank before, right?" He, had, after all, been a football star at one point. Jax had been drinking since he was 17, and he had certainly kept drinking while on the ship. Sara was the best person on the team to let him drink - the others always tried to stop Jax from drinking, but Sara seemingly had every drinking age memorized for every country and time period that they went to. 

"Yes, well, just humor us," Stein said, and Jax rolled his eyes but smiled, glad that they had taken all this time to think of him. He took the glass and raised it briefly in the air before downing it whole, wincing a little as it burned down his throat. Martin made a face as well, but he, Kendra, and Ray all clapped enthusiastically. 

"All right, who wants cake?" Ray announced, cutting slices off for each person." 

Jax was about to protest and remind Ray that they hadn't blown out any candles, but he stopped himself, deciding that he'd much rather have cake. Besides, Jax thought, his eyes scanning the room. What was better than the team grumps spending all morning fixing up a party for him? 

The team stayed in the kitchen for a while, chatting with one another and finishing up the cake until it was completely gone. 

"All right," Ray said, yawning a little. "I have to finish making repairs to the Waverider's engine - Kendra, Professor Stein, can you help?" 

Rip nodded, getting up from his seat as well. "And I have to figure out where Vandal Savage will pop up in time next - happy birthday again, Jax. Just relax today, you don't need to be doing any work." 

"Mm, have fun with that," Leonard drawled from the background, but the rest of the team didn't listen. The four members left after telling Jax to have a great remaining birthday, and he turned around to see Sara, Leonard, and Mick smiling at him in what Jax thought very Joker-esque ways. 

"Uhh...." Jax started, about to turn and walk away from the group, knowing that he probably didn't want any part of their plans. 

"Hold it right there," Leonard said, and Jax stopped in his tracks and turned back to face the three. 

"Now that those four are gone," Sara said. "We're going to take you out for a proper party tonight, and celebrate your 21st the  _right_ way." 

"Yeah," Mick agreed, and Leonard added on, "You in?" 

"Shouldn't we tell the others that we're going? I don't know guys," Jax said. 

"Listen," Leonard started, and Jax groaned, knowing that Snart could convince him to do pretty much anything. "Don't you want your 21st birthday to be memorable?" 

"I'm a 21 year old combustible man, fighting to defeat a 4,000 year old immortal douchebag. On a _time travelling spaceship,_ " Jax pointed out. "Sounds pretty memorable to me." 

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he started off, and a grin appeared on his face. "You know what's more memorable than celebrating on a spaceship? Partying in _every_ single country in this era. We'll be in Bali and the next thing you know, we'll be in Tokyo, London, wherever you want. And we'll take the Jumpship just like last time. No one will notice." 

"So, what do you say?" Sara asked. 

A small mischiveous smile tugged at Jax's lips, and he grinned at the trio, saying, "All right. I guess I will." 

The trio grinned and walked away, Leonard yelling over his shoulder, '8 PM tonight, kid. Be ready." 

Jax smiled at their retreating backs. He had honestly been in from the start, but he needed that extra reason as to why he should go. Jax had always wanted to party with the Rogues and Sara, ever since they had left him onboard the ship when they first met. But now they were finally letting him hang out with them; he would finally be allowed to drink without  _anyone_ giving him any flack over it, to let loose and have fun. And what's more, they could easily operate the jumpship and get back before anyone else noticed they were missing. As far as ideas went, it was actually a good plan. 

* * *

 

 Jax was starting to think that this wasn't the best idea. 

The night had started off fine - the group had dropped themselves off in a club at London, and Jax took a shot before running onto the dance floor to dance with the beautiful girl he had seen eyeing him. As far as bars went, it was great. Jax had only had one drink  - he figured he should pace himself, so he decided to only take one shot per bar - and he was feeling good. Then, Leonard had dragged him away from the beautiful girl (who had been practically sucking off Jax's neck at the moment) and said, "All right, loverboy, next stop - we're going to Bali." 

Bali was where things went a little...poorly. Jax had taken another shot, and was flirting with a guy at the counter - he had  _beautiful_ eyes - when he heard a crash from behind him. Jax turned just in time to see Sara kick a guy in the crotch and Leonard punch him in the face. The crash seemed to be from Mick, who was happily breaking stools left and right. 

"GUYS!" Jax yelled, running to the group. "What the hell are you doing?" 

"Relax, Jax," Sara said, flipping a guy over and punching another in the gut. "We just had to teach these guys a lesson. We're fine." 

"Yeah -" Mick said, and he grabbed a man who had been running towards him and slammed him against the wall, ducking a punch and hitting the man. "Enjoy -"  _PUNCH_ "your-"  _PUNCH_ "birthday!"  _PUNCH_. Mick dropped the man to the floor and turned to Jax. "Besides, your man's getting away," he said, motioning to the guy Jax had been flirting with sneak out of the bar. 

"Oh come on," Jax groaned, and behind him, Leonard tripped two men and slammed his cold gun on one's head. Another man charged himself at Leonard's back, but was quickly shot with Mick's heat gun. Mick laughed and turned his heat gun on the entire bar, and people screamed and ran out, but Mick was already setting fire to the poles and ceiling. 

"MICK!" Jax screamed. "YOU CAN'T SET THE BAR ON FIRE WHEN WE'RE IN IT!" 

Sara grabbed Jax and dragged him out, and Leonard grabbed a still laughing Mick - who was still happily using his heat gun. The quartet ran out of the flaming building and into the jump ship, watching the remains of the burning building from their window. 

"Guys!" Jax said, turning to the unapologetic group. "What was that?" 

"That was a party with us," Leonard said, uncrossing his arms. 

"Don't worry, the next one will be better," Sara said. 

"What are you talking about?" Mick said. "That was the best party I've been to." 

Leonard walked over to Jax's spot on the ship, leaning over and fumbling with the coordinates. "Don't worry kid, we're going to Tokyo next. We'll  _really_ party there." 

Five minutes later, a guy looked at Mick funny. 

Ten minutes later, the group was evacuating from a burning club in Tokyo. 

In the fourth bar, someone tried to hit on Sara, and they were given a broken arm and multiple stitches. On the bright side - it hadn't burned down, mostly because Leonard had made Mick promise not to use his gun. 

The fifth bar was in Delhi, and Jax was utterly done with the group. He sat at the bar's counter, ordering a second drink - because if Jax was going to survive this, he was going to need to be drunk as hell to do it. 

"Your friends are very...interesting," the bartender said, sliding a whiskey Jax's way. 

"Yeah, they are," Jax sighed. "They mean well, though."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME, BITCH?" Jax heard someone yell in the background, and he sighed, downing the rest of his drink. "You should know I hate that word," he heard Sara reply. 

"Can I have another?" he asked the bartender, who quickly refilled his cup. In the background, he heard a man scream, and Jax sipped his drink. The bartender's eyes widened and he yelled "LOOK OUT!" ducking behind the bar's counter. 

A stool zoomed by Jax's head, hitting the shelf that held all the drinks on it, except for one lone bottle. The bartender ran out - along with half the bar, and Jax simply reached over the counter and grabbed the lone bottle, uncapping it and unashamedly chugging it. 

A few grunts and slams later, Sara was tapping him on the shoulder and telling him it was time to go. 

"Mmhmm, all right," Jax drawled, finally feeling ready to party. "LET'S GO!" he yelled, following after the three fighters. Leonard sat him down on the jumpship and sat in the pilot seat, telling him, "All right, where do you want to go next?" 

"Surprise me!" Jax laughed. He should have drank earlier - this was  _super_ fun. Leonard gave a small eye roll, but he started the ship, and Jax laughed as the ship took off. 

* * *

 

The fight that took place in the next bar was really Jax's fault. 

Well, not that it was _really_ a fight. No one had gotten permanently maimed or injured, after all. They had went to four other bars - in Cairo, Paris, Mumbai, and Shanghai - and at least two of those bars were still standing, and one bar had survived with all the patrons intact. The last bar, however, was in Rio de Janeiro, and ultimately their last stop of the night. 

Jax had run into the bar, babbling to Sara about how excited he was to be there. "Sara Sara  _Saraaaa_ ," he laughed. "Do you wanna dance? Do you? I want to dance." 

"Maybe later," she laughed, giving him a small pat on the shoulder. "I'm going to flirt with that girl over there," she said, motioning to the bar where a beautiful girl with long dark hair stood, making eyes at Sara. 

Jax laughed extra loud, drawing looks from Leonard and Mick, and shouted, "SAME!" he motioned to a girl who was looking over at Jax, dancing in the middle of the dance floor. "I'll see you guys!" 

And - it had started off well. Jax had sidled up to the girl and danced with her, his hands around her waist and the two of them moving in tune with the rhythm. Until, of course, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to face a very angry man. 

"Hey!" the man yelled. "What are you doing with my girl?" 

Jax blinked, trying to keep the man's face in focus. "Maybe I shouldn't have had all those drinks," he muttered, and he stumbled a little, but tried explaining the situation to the man. "Sorry, we - they all  _drank_ so I needed to and then they were all fighting so-" 

The man glared at Jax. "Fighting, huh? You want to fight?" 

"Huh?" Jax said, cocking his face to the side. "We're fighting? But why would we - WOAH!" he yelped, ducking down as a fist came his way. He dodged another drunken punch, putting his fists up feebly, hoping that the guy wouldn't be too rough on him. 

"Listen - WOAH - maybe we can work this out!" he yelled, and swooped back and tripped as another fist came flying. 

"Should have thought about that before you hit on my girl," the man growled, and put up his fist again to punch Jax. "Now I'm gonna -  _OW!_ " Jax looked up and saw Sara holding the man in a chokehold, her arm holding his hand behind his back. 

"You hurting my friend here?" she said, and twisted his arm. Leonard and Mick were close behind her, guns cocked at their sides. 

"No, no," the drunk man said, groaning under Sara's hold. "Just a big misunderstanding." 

"Well, apologize," Leonard said from the back, and the man nodded. 

"I'm sorry," he muttered to Jax, and screamed as Sara twisted his arm again. "I'm  _really_ sorry," he yelled, and Sara released him. 

"Just don't let it happen again," Leonard glared, and the man whimpered and ran away, briefly slamming into an unmoving Mick and running out of the bar entirely. 

"Come on, let's get back," Mick said, helping Jax up. "This is getting old anyway." 

The four left the club, Jax grabbing a drink from a waiter's hands as he left and downing it. "Thanks guys," he said in the parking lot. "I mean, I could have taken him out on my own but thanks for the support." 

"Mmhmm, sure," Sara said, a smile at her lips. "You totally could have beat him." 

"I could have!!" Jax insisted. "But thanks. I love you guys," he blurted out, and he saw Leonard roll his eyes. "Hey! You guys love me too," Jax said. 

"In your dreams," Mick said, walking towards the jumpship. Jax frowned and sat down in the middle of the parking lot, and Leonard turned. 

"What are you doing, kid?" 

"Not leaving until you guys say you love me too," Jax said, crossing his arms over his chest. The small, rational part of his brain told him to get on the damn jumpship, but Drunk Jax was officially in full swing, and he was ready to stay in the parking lot all night. 

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Fine, we love you. Now get on the ship." 

"No, not until you guys tell me - oh," Jax said, looking up and uncrossing his arms. He laughed. "That was easy." Jax looked up at the three, wondering what else he could get away with. 

"And I'm cooler than Grey, right?" he asked. 

"Definitely," Sara said, walking towards Jax. 

"We should all get tattoos!" Jax cried out suddenly, looking at the three amused adults in front of him. "Matching tattoos!" 

"No," Mick said, turning back to the ship. 

" _Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease_?" Jax whined, and Mick let out a sigh and stomped back to Jax, muttering, "Forget this," and slinging Jax on his back. Jax turned until he could wrap his arms around Mick's neck, hoping that he would be sober enough to remember this the next day. 

"Thank youuuuuu," he said, hanging onto Mick for dear life. "How'd you know that I wanted a piggyback ride?"

 Mick grunted, dropping him on the floor of the jumpship, and Jax sat there giggling. 

"Let's go home," Mick said, plopping onto a seat. 

"Gladly," Leonard replied, setting the ship's coordinates back to where the Waverider was. 

* * *

The four snuck back onto the Waverider, and Sara checked the time. "Only 4 AM,"  she whispered. "No one should be awake by now." 

"Hello Mr Jefferson, Ms Lance, Mr Snart, Mr Rory," came Gideon's voice. "I see you have returned from your little escapade." 

The four groaned, and Jax whispered, "Hey, Gideon, please don't tell the team we went out, okay? They would kill us." 

"Certainly," came the reply, and the four sighed in relief. 

"Come on," Sara said, bringing Jax into his shared room with Ray, checking to see that Ray was truly asleep. "None of us will say a word of this when we wake up."

"Agreed," Jax remembered saying, and then he was asleep. 

 When Jax woke up the next morning, he heard Ray's whistling coming from down the hall. He groaned, and shuffled into the bathroom, only seeing Kendra in there putting on makeup. After brushing his teeth, he walked into the kitchen, where Ray was humming a song, making one of his and Kendra's weird organic smoothies. Jax winced when Ray turned on the blender, and clutched his head, groaning, "Hey, keep it down, will you?" 

Ray looked at Jax, a worried look crossing his face. "You okay, buddy?" 

"Mmhmm, just feels like my head is cracking open," Jax muttered. He had never been this hungover before - why were the lights so  _bright_? And his head was  _pounding_. Ray shook his head, speaking more to himself, "I knew we shouldn't have let you drink." 

Kendra came in a second later, and Ray brightened up. "Hey Kendra!" he said, pouring out a smoothie for her. "Here ya go - hey, do you have any hangover cures for Jax here?" He softened his voice, saying, "I think we gave him too much to drink at his party yesterday." 

Jax would have laughed had his head not felt like a warzone. Did they - well, mostly Ray - really think that he was this bad from their  _party_ yesterday? He had only had about 2 glasses and it wasn't exactly his first drink. However, Jax realized, it was probably better that they were aggressively parenting him in this case. They would be so worried over him that it wouldn't even cross their minds that he had snuck out that night. 

Leonard, Mick, and Sara walked in next, followed by a grumpy Rip Hunter. "What's up?" Sara asked, opening the fridge and grabbing one of Leonard's pastries from the day before. Leonard said nothing, but grabbed the pastry from her hands, and Sara shrugged, reaching back into the kitchen and grabbing a sandwich that Ray had made. 

"Nothing!" Ray said, chipper as ever. He tossed a carrot into the blender, and Kendra topped it and blended the mixture, causing Jax to wince again. "Jax has a little headache, but Kendra and I are making a great smoothie to help him get better!" 

"Oooh boy," Leonard muttered under his breath. 

Rip yawned, grabbing an apple from the counter, and asked. "Gideon, any news?" 

Leonard, Sara, Jax, and Mick paused for only the slightest moment, locking eyes as Rip awaited his answer. 

"No reports as of yet, Captain Hunter," came the reply, and the four unfroze, moving around the kitchen freely. 

"Here!" Kendra set the smoothie down in front of Jax, and she and Ray stood in front of him, smiling and waiting for him to drink it. 

"Oh...kay..." Jax said, hesitating and taking a small sip, and it took everything in him not to gag. "Oh, uh, what's in this?" he asked. 

"Carrots, spirulina - that's sea algae - beets, and kale." Ray announced proudly. "Delicious, healthy, and 100% guaranteed to make you feel better!"

"Oh...uh, all right," Jax said tiredly. "Yummy," he said, and had another sip before pushing it aside, mumbling that he'd save it for later. When he saw Kendra's disappointed face, he sighed and continued drinking it, telling himself that it was worth it for not getting caught last night. 

Martin Stein shuffled into the kitchen last, rubbing his head and looking grouchier than ever, and he stopped at the kitchen counter, glaring at Jax. 

" _You_ ," he hissed, and Jax paused midway into his drink. 

"Oh...hey Grey," he chuckled awkwardly, realizing the one flaw in the group's plan. "What's up?" 

"What's up? What's  _up_?" Stein hissed. "I have a hangover the size of a mountain is _what's up_! I  _know_ you didn't have this after our party. You went out last night - and don't try to deny it; we have a psychic link,  you know!"

Jax gulped, avoiding the glares from Rip, Ray, and Kendra. "In my defense...we thought you'd never find out."

"We share a psychic link, Jefferson, how could you think I wouldn't find out?" Martin yelled, and he and Jax both flinched and held their heads. "Oh, I am going to  _kill_ you." 

"Wait a second," Rip started on. "You took the jumpship, didn't you? Gideon, why didn't you tell me about this?" 

"I was told not to, Captain Hunter." 

Rip threw his hands in the air. "Great, not only did you steal my timeship, but you used my AI to lie about it as well." 

Jax gulped, and protested. "It wasn't my fault! Those three forced me to!" he pointed, but the spot where Mick, Len, and Sara were was now suspiciously empty. Jax twirled in his seat, only to see Mick's back receding into the hallway. 

" _Guys_!" Jax yelled, and he turned back to Ray, Stein, Kendra, and Rip. 

"We'll get to them later," Rip said crossly. "Right now we're focusing on you." 

"I gotta say, this is super disappointing," Ray said, shaking his head. 

Kendra looked disappointed and agreed, saying, "Come on, going out with those three? You should have gotten one of us to come with." 

"Or not gone out at all!" Martin interjected furiously, still rubbing his head. "What would we have done if something happened to you?" 

"It was  _dangerous_ ," Rip scolded. "Foolish, risky, ridiculous-" 

" _Stupid_ ," Martin added bitterly. 

"Yes, stupid! And you put the entire mission at risk..." 

Jax sighed and settled in his chair, already tuning out Rip and Stein. He could  _not_ wait until the other three were getting yelled at too. 

_Traitors._

* * *

 

" _Foolish, risky, ridiculous, with no regard to yourself..."_

Rip's voice faded, and Sara turned to Len and Mick. "Sounds like he's getting an earful," she remarked, only half feeling bad about leaving Jax behind. 

Leonard seemed to share her opinion, as he shrugged and said, "Rip will try doing the same thing to us later anyway, we're not missing anything." He looked at Sara and a glint entered his eye. "What do you say we all avoid it for a little while longer? I got to learn how to drive the jumpship yesterday." 

Sara grinned at Leonard, raising her eyebrows. "Party Part Two?" 

Leonard shot a smile back at her and pulled out the jumpship's key from his pocket. "Exactly what I was thinking," he drawled. 

"Awesome," Mick growled, and the trio entered the jumpship. "Where are we going?" 

"Mmm...I don't know," Sara said, settling in on a seat. "Surprise me." 

Leonard nodded, typing in random coordinates, and the jumpship took off, carrying the three off to his surprise dstination.

Mick silently watched the scenery pass by, and Sara settled into her seat and outstretched her legs, and smiled. 

"We should really celebrate birthdays here more often." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this; it was longer than I thought but I enjoyed writing it. :)


End file.
